


Overboss Dennis and Gage's shenanigans.

by Unusually_Ghostly



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusually_Ghostly/pseuds/Unusually_Ghostly
Summary: Read the title!Chapter 1 preview:Overboss Dennis and Pack Alpha Mason fuck eachother like rabbits in heat and Gage doesn't really appreciate that asshole fucking his Overboss. I-I mean..THE Overboss.





	1. Fuck and Tuck.

Grunts and groans. Slaps and smacks. Those are the sounds that fill the air as Dennis absolutely ploughs Mason's behind. Big, rugged, damp hands keeping a tight bruise leaving grip on the ginger mans hips. Dennis, Overboss of 2 years focusses on nothing but the movement and jiggle of Mason's ass as he fucks it. 

"_Ah_, _fuuuuck_, _Mason_." 

The Alpha looked back and bit his lip. "Oh my fuckin' fuck, Boss! Mm-Ooooh, I love your cock..." That may or may not have been true. Who knows really. Most of what they say to eachother is empty and simply from the moment. Being Overboss is a stressful, draining job thats full of trials and endless responsibilities. Dennis is up to the challenge but sometimes he needs help. He's gotten addicted to Nuka-Dark while trying to drink the stress down, he's nearly overdosed on Jet trying to get high enough to forget what an Overboss even is. 

Finally he found his solution. 

Sex. 

Hard, good, nasty sex. Sex with the weirdest, nastiest motherfucker in Nuka-Town. Pack Alpha Mason. 

The Alpha always liked the new Overboss. Dennis was tall, strong, had a voice of pure rugged gold. Not to mention that gunner harness seemed a bit too tight on him, showing the outline of his manhood for the world to see. The Overboss went through countless hookers, randoms and close friends to fuck before he and Mason finally made an arrangement. 

Mason's face lit up as he agreed to let the Boss use him as a fuck-toy. Both Gage and Dennis became incredibly suspicious when Mason refused caps but Dennis' suspicion melted after Mason roughly grabbed his meat through his fatigues and looked him in the eyes. "We could do it right here. Right now." Mason whispered as his face got increasingly closer to Dennis'. Gage rested a hand on his gun holster and shot Mason a warning glare though Mason only chuckled, "We could even let your lacky watch, I've never been opposed to an audience." 

That was long ago Mason agreed to the deal, he and his fuck buddy were enjoying every second of it. Gage however didn't really see the point. The boss was gone for 5 hours every Thursday just to fuck some animal fur wearing chump. In his own opinion Gage thought Dennis could do better. He could find something, someone who could make it meaningful maybe even craft a relationship. Someone to love. Anyone but that man whore Mason.

"I know you love it, sugar," 

Dennis groaned and chuckled, "I know you want this nut too. You want me to cum so deep in your ass you'll be spitting it up." Mason only made a strangled noise and jerked his cock. In only a minute spunk would spurt from the Overboss' cock and into the raiders tight passage. "Arrgh, fuck yeah. Fuck, fuck, fuck..ah, yeah. So good, sweetpea." Dennis left a pat on Mason's back and pulled out, tucking himself back in his pants. "You wanna cuddle?" 

> Mason layed there on the sweat and cum soaked mattress. "Nah, I wanna catch the next mutt fight. It starts in a few." Mason stood up, slightly shaking as he adjusts to standing again and then kisses Dennis from cheek to neck. "So...see you again next week?" The boss smiled and rested a hand on the other mans ass. "Yeah." 


	2. Notice.

"Jesus! Boss, you think maybe you can...Cover up?" Gage, who'd just came up the lift asked as he averted his eyes from the Overboss' naked form. "It's a hot wasteland day and a man can't cool off in his own home, huh?" Dennis retorted, butt naked as the day he was born. Dennis had just gotten out of one of the only working shower in Nuka World and simply couldn't find a towel. So, really, what other choice did he have rather than letter what was be. 

If Gage was unarmed at gun point by mini nukes he'd admit that he actually didn't mind seeing Dennis like this. The man was impressive. Toned muscles, he was nice n' hairy and...lets just say size matters. Gage shook his head and snuck a glance at his leaders nude form, unfortunately for him his boss was perceptive and smirked at the man's interest in his body. "It ain't that. It's just that maybe I ain't too into the idea of seein' another man's dick all day." 

"Well, that sounds like a personal problem, Gage." The Overboss paused and sat on the couch. Gage made his way to the counter and sat on one of the stools, trying to pry the image of his bosses unmentionables out of his mind. "And, I know you just lied to me." The naked man said casually as he lit a cig and spread his legs. Gage looked back at the man, irritation on his face. 

"What are you tryin' to say?" 

Dennis shrugged and took a puff, "Maybe I'm sayin' you've been hopin' for this day for a long time. Y'know, the whole 'another mans dick' thing." Gage stood and growled, "I ain't no fag, boss!" 

Dennis stared into Gage's eye for a bit before bursting into laughter, "Ha! I'm just jokin'! No need to get your ass in a twist." The man stood up as well and took another long drag of his cigarette. "Find me some clothes, will you? Oh, and if I catch you usin' that word again I'll have you gutted like last nights dinner." He said cruelly, letting Gage know that that part wasn't a joke. Gage nodded and did as told, finding some of anything for his boss to look presentable in. 

Gage loves that fucking idiot and hates him all the same. He hates that he makes him feel this way. It feels wrong but looking at the man and wanting to kiss him, take him to bed, cuddle him felt so damn right. All the raiders at this place were horn dogs. If they aren't skinning a traveler just for looking at them weird then they're having one night stands with eachother. Sure the accidental pregnancies are growing the Nuka World population but Gage and even Dennis feels kinda bad for the kids that gotta grow up in this place. Dennis especially, he would know having grown up in a raider community like this one. 

They took his father before blaming the murder on his mother and a few years later they killed her too. They exiled him but years later, as the Overboss, as a king. He came back and destroyed the now small raider settlement, he gave the Disciples a treat by letting them do whatever they wanted to the survivors of his massacre. Though the Market was full of ladies selling themselves Gage noticed how Dennis stayed away from them. They've discussed this, noting Dennis would fuck a man or a woman just the same but as Overboss he can't have some woman on his back about a baby he didn't even want yet.

The two make it to the market. Porter chuckles as traders who wer slacking stiffen up and quiver at their presence. A Disciple scoffs and rolls his eyes though with that mask it's not veiwable. "It's the 'boss' and his boyfriend again. Maybe he's here to buy some lube so Mags and Mason can fuck him into letting them get every settlement we worked hard to capture." Dennis rolled his eyes but Gage stepped in front of him. "Shut the hell up, why don't cha? I ain't nobody's boyfriend but think I love the idea of the boss here bootin' your entire gang outta Nuka World." The Disciples only laughed and walked away. 

"Nobody's boyfriend, huh? I'm that repulsive. It stings Gage, it really does." Dennis joked, hand on his chest. Gage stammered, "W-Well that ain't what I meant. You're mighty handsome but..a man just really ain't what I'm lookin' for." The one eyed man explained. "I get it, I get it but thank you. You're a handsome peice of ass too." The boss said smoothly with a wink before walking to a chem seller. 

Porter just leaned agaisnt a wall and waited for his boss..and for the red glow on his face to subside. 


	3. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As stressed as the Overboss may be think of how his assistant might feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some of these there will be post and pre relationship, this one is post relationship. Meaning Gage and Dennis are already together!

"Will you get off me for five damn minutes!?" 

The singular eyed man yelled at his taller counterpart. Dennis retracted his hands from around the mans torso and halted his kisses and love bites at his neck "Sorry, hun..Just saw you gettin' kinda frustrated so I decided to try and love on you a little bit. No need to be a dick." Gage signed and looked back down at the map pamphlet of Nuka-World. He'd been trying to figure out how to infiltrate Kiddie Kingdom without getting pump full of rads and joining the gang of ghouls that keep attacking them. 

"I-..ugh, Sorry, baby. I just...got alot on my mind. I been tense these last few days." Porter admits, messaging his temples. Dennis sits on a stool next to Porter and rubs the inside of his thigh "You know you always got me when you wanna relax, honeybee." He tells him softly. Gage couldn't help but smile at Dennis' cheesy pet names. Sugarpie, honeybee, dove. "I know..but I think I just need to be alone. Maybe just take a nap or somethin'..." Dennis kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "Okay. I'll go find something to do while you try and relax, honey. If you need me I'll probably just be in the Cafe." 

And with that Dennis took the lift down, leaving Gage to his own devices. Gage quietly sighed and made his way to his and the Overbosses shared bed. He layed on Dennis' side, taking in his metallic, gun powdery, somewhat sweaty smell. He began to think about his love, his hard but happy facial features, his hands, his thighs. God, those thighs and that ass. 

Porter may have been the one who bottomed on most nights but that doesn't mean he doesn't think about absolutely railing Dennis' ass. Watching those plump cheeks dance as his hips hit them and his balls slapped against them. Gage turned over on his back and gripped his hardening cock through his pants, groaning. He began to imagine his boyfriend riding him and just saying the dirtiest things for him, god he was so perfect. "Aw, fuck...Dennis. Yeah..." he whispered as he stroked himself through his jeans. He began to get impatient with himself and just tugged down his pants and briefs, letting his cock spring out. 

He twisted his hand as he jerked his cock at a fast pace. Moaning and sqirming in the bed as he thought of all the things he'd like to do to the Overboss. "M' gonna fuck that fat ass. Fuck it so hard you won't be able to sit for a week." He mumbled to his imagination. He began panting, seeing stars. It's been years since he last pleasured himself, only him and the walls as his witness. For a moment he thought about if he should actually follow up on what he was thinking of. Would Dennis really let him top? He's curious now. 

He spit on the palm of his hand and put it back on his cock. That nearly sent him over the edge, the wetness, softness of his hand simulating a tight ass. 

He used one hand to message his nuts and the other to beat his cock. That is what made the man squirt his big load onto the bed, himself and anything else in cumshot range. He panted and fell into dreamland not long after. The Overboss came back home to a real sight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda shit, part 2 probably coming!


End file.
